Digimon Digital Monsters
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: a rewritten version of several digimon episodes, featuring mainly AguPal and slight GabuBiyo. Watch as romance blooms during the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 1 Before _**It begins**_

"It had been several weeks since me and my friends digivolved and bounced our digivices to the human world, but our partners have not yet arrived, My name is Koramon."  
" I was sitting in a tree, spying on Tanemon while she was playing with Yokomon, When I notice my best friend Tsunemon heading up to them."  
" Um, uh, excuse me but um can I play with you guys?" asks the puffball with a spike in his head shyly.  
" Sure Tsunemon!" says the pink flower. Yokomon taps Tsunemon causing him to blush.  
" Tag your It!" cries the flower. Watching my friends playing makes me smile.

" Tsunemon has always been the shy type, especially around Yokomon. I know how he feels, Sometimes I feel like that around Tanemon, Despite the fact that I'm the bravest of our team, But Tsunemon, well he's very shy around Yokomon and that's saying something since he's already very shy."  
Tanemon then stops and looks toward the tree I'm in, I try to hide but she comes over anyway.  
" Hey Koramon! Wanna play?" asks the cute little sprout.  
" Um uh, maybe later, I'm kind of feeling sleepy right now." says the blushing talking head.  
" Okay, See you later." cries the bulb chasing after their friends.  
I watch fixated on her as she leaves. 'I've never told anybody I like her, not even Tsunemon, and he trusted me enough to tell me about his crush on Yokomon.' thinks the pink digimon.

I watch as the others join in the fun.  
Tokomon starts munching on a flower, while Bokomon starts telling jokes, and Motimon is inspecting a tree.  
" I may never understand Motimon's tree obsesion." Koramon says to himself.  
"GUAHHHHHHHHHHH!" " That big scary Kuwagamon is still looking for us, good thing we're small. says the brave little warrior watching a huge beetle fly by.  
Suddenly Kuwagamon lands by the group of in-traning digimon.

" Oh No! He spotted us." cries Koramon.  
Naturally being the leader of our group I jumped out of the tree to defend my comrades.  
" New Game Guys! Hide and Seek!" I shout.  
Everyone runs and hides while I Distract the beast.

" Bubble blow!" I cry as I launch a flurry of pink bubbles at the overgrown beetle, only to be knocked far away into the forest.  
" At least the others are safe. I hope Tanemon's okay." I say worried about my friends.  
Suddenly I spot seven meteors heading towards our forest, one of which lands right by me. When the smoke clears I see an unconcious boy with goggles.  
" They're here! Tai!" I call trying to wake up the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 2 _**Greymon's Birthday**_

United with our new partners we digivolved and beat Kuwagamon, but not before he destroyed the cliff we were on.  
I watch as my beloved Palmon tries to save her tamer by attaching Poison Ivy to the cliff, only for the chunk to fall too.  
As we plummet closer and closer to our watery grave Gomamon screams.  
" Fishbed!" As Gomamon says this a group of multicolered fish appear and catch us and carry us to dry land.

" Good thing those fish were having a school reunion!" jokes the seal.  
All the digimon groan at Gomamon's joke. " What happened to you and the others Koramon?" Tai asks me.  
" We digivolved, I'm Agumon now." I answer. After our new introductions are made, we explain digivolution.  
" Digivolution requires a lot of energy." I reply. "So as your partners you gave us the energy we needed." finishes my buddy Gabumon.  
" So I helped you change! That is so cool!" TK says to Patamon.  
" Yep. Sure is." the flying not pig replies.

" But how do you access my energy?" questions the red head know as Izzy.  
" Even we don't know everything." replies the electric ladybug to his tamer.  
" Hey Biyomon, can you fly?" questions Sora." Just watch me!" exclaims the pink bird.  
Biyomon and Tentomon try to fly, only to find that it's slower than walking.  
" Perhaps we still need to get used to our new forms." suggests Tentomon.

" Palmon who does your hair?" asks the pink hatted girl.  
" It's natural." replies the beautiful plant.  
" You have to let me do it sometime." the girl says to her digimon.  
" I kind of like my hair the way it is." the flower says blushing.  
'I do too.' I think to myself.

After a bit of walking, we come across a beach with strange prisms with some kind of machine inside.  
" Telephone booths!" cries Tai excited. " We can use those to call our parents to come get us." Joe says relieved.  
" And what exactly is a parent?" questions Gomamon. " What's a telephone?" I ask.  
After getting some strange messages, Me and Tai start eating.  
" Hey! Don't eat all our food!" cries Matt. " Chill out dude!" exclaims Tai.  
Tai then notices something attached to his pants.  
" What's this?" questions Tai removing the object. " It's those strange devices." says Izzy.

" I forgot all about those weird little gizmos." Tai exclaims.  
" If anyone has a pink one I'll trade!" says Mimi.  
" Let me see that for a second." I say grabbing the strange device.  
" I remember this! Guys look it's our digivices!" I say to my digital pals.  
Agumon shows the digimon the digivice. " Digivice?" questions the genius.  
" They're proof of our partnership. Now I remember, these bound us together, they respond to you guys and allow us to digivolve." I explain.

Suddenly, a Shellmon attacks us.  
Everybody else is still exausted from Kuwagamon, Luckily thanks to me and Tai's snackfest I still got energy to burn.  
" Pepperbreath!" I cry as I launch a fireball at the beast. Next thing I know Shellmon's foot is ontop of me.  
" Let him go!" Tai cries as he couragesly starts attacking Shellmon with a stick.  
Suddenly I feel a burst of energy as Tai's digivice glows.  
 **" Agumon digivolve too..." " Greymon!"** says the now giant dinosaur.

" Nova Blast!" I cry launching a stronger fireball at our attacker.  
Shellmon is then launched back into the ocean, as I turn back into Agumon.  
" Agumon!" Tai calls worriedly. " Tai. Do you have anything to eat?" I reply hungerly.  
We then set up camp for the night.  
After everybody else is fast asleep, I can't help but grabbing Tai's stick and drawing a heart in the sand around Palmon.  
After drawing said heart I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 3 **Garurumon's** Bathtime

"Huh? What's this?" Palmon asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she notices the heart surrounding her.  
"It looks like a heart!" exclaims TK. "Hmmm, I've heard of Crop circles, but sand hearts? I wonder if the aliens are behind this?" ponders Izzy.  
" It looks to me like you've got a secret admirer Palmon." Mimi explains to her partner. "Y-You think So?" the plant asks her face turning red as she ponders who could have done such a thing.  
"Well, I don't think it could've been one of us, we've been a group for awhile now I'd think we would have seen signs of love by then." mentions Gomamon. " Maybe it was a wild digimon, perhaps?" suggest Biyomon.  
Unfortunately, (and thankfully) our heros forget the discussion as a herd of Monochromon start stampeding.

"Hurry up those cliffs!" Shouts Tai seeing the stampede heading straight for them.  
"What are those things!?" Sora shouts. "Those are Monochromon, they often travel in herds." explains Patamon as everyone starts climbing the cliffside.  
After reaching the top, the digidestined and their partners admire the view, while Agumon stares at his ruined masterpiece.  
'It's complety ruined, it's been completly stomped on.' Agumon thinks as he stares at the trampled heart, now nothing but a pile of footprints.  
"Hey, Agumon, Why can't you just stay Greymon?" Tai asks snapping the dino out of his thoughts. "Uhh, Even Superheros need a rest sometimes?" Agumon replies unsure how to answer causing his tamer to almost fall off the cliff.

After awhile, the gang come across a lake with an RV on an island in the middle.  
"I wonder if that thing can take us home?" wonders Tai. "It could be a trap from the aliens." warns Izzy.  
"Either way, it would make a good place to rest for the night, I'm getting cold." Complains Mimi.  
"Look out Gabumon, Mimi could sneak up on you and steal your fur coat." Teases Tai seizing the moment to make a joke.  
"Stop it Tai, that's not funny!" Gabumon says running away from the goggle headed boy. "What's your problem he said cut it out!" Matt says protecting his partner.  
" Chill out, it was only a joke... and I only did it once, so I did stop!" argues the digidestined leader. "So that still doesn't give you the right to pick on others!" screams Matt.

After the two boys settle down, everyone starts getting supplies.  
"Agumon, I'm going to get some more firewood, keep the fire going okay." Tai says leaving his digimon in charge of the campfire.  
Palmon is helping Mimi get the beds ready, when she notices Agumon by the fire staring at the moon. "I'm going to take a break." Palmon tells her partner as she heads over to the digimon that looks lost in thought.  
"Hey Agumon, you okay? You look like you got a lot on your mind." the plant digimon says sitting down next to the orange dino. "Yeah, it's just that I can't stop thinking." sighs the orange dino. "About what?" the plant asks curiously.  
"Our group, sometimes I just feel like we're missing somebody..." Agumon says drifting off into space. "Hmmm, I can't say I've had that feeling." Palmon says sadly. "Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me." chuckles Agumon.  
"Maybe..." Palmon mutters. " Although, I guess there could be another possibility." the lizard says watching as Tk, Matt, Patamon, and Gabumon add newly collected fruit to their food stash.

"What's that?" Palmon asks curiously. "Maybe I'm just jealous of them." Agumon says pointing at the brothers and their digimon.  
"Jealous? Jealous about what?" Palmon asks in confusion. "Matt and TK are brothers, in a way that kind of makes Gabumon and Patamon brothers, Heck even Tai has a sister... I guess maybe I just wish I had a sibling." explains the digimon leader.  
"I see, well, if it makes you feel any better you're kind of like a big brother to all of us." Palmon comforts before heading back to work. 'She has a point... but it still doesn't make the feeling go away...' thinks Agumon, when suddenly another realization hits the digimon.  
'Big brother... is that all I am to her, a brother...' Agumon thinks pondering whether or not he has a chance with her as Tai returns with firewood.

After several minutes Harmonica music begins to play as Matt plays his Harmonica.  
The soothing music calm the heros as all is peacefull... until a spark lands on a leaf connected to the island.  
Suddenly the leaf moves as it turns out not to be a leaf, but the tail of Seadramon! The sea dragon begins pulling the island around as the others hold on for dear life.  
"Hold on everyone, I'm coming!" Matt yells as he dives into the water swimming after his friends. Matt suddenly finds himself being attacked by the sea monster.  
"Oh No! Matt's in trouble... but my fur will get stinky if I get it wet!" Panics the horned dog. "AHHHHHHH!" screams the blonde boy in pain as Seadramon whips him with his tail.

"That's it! What's a little stinky fur with a friend like him." Gabumon decides as he risks stinky fur to save his friend.  
The moment Gabumon touches the water, he's filled with power, as Matt's digivice begins to glow. " **Gabumon digivolve to... Garurmon."**  
"Howling Blaster!" shouts the blue wolf launching a beam of ice at the sea serpent. After a few attacks the digimon flees as everyone is safe.  
The gang then drift off back to sleep for their next big day of adventure.

A/N If you haven't noticed the names of these chapters are a play of words of the episode title. ex. The Birth of Greymon= Greymon's Birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 4 **_Biyomon Gains The_** _ **Power**_ Of _**Fire**_

After a nice long rest, the gang continue on their journey.  
"And here we have the forest of irrelevent road signs, no pictues please." Jokes Matt pretending he's leading a tour.  
"Why would somebody just put a bunch of road signs on trees like this?" wonders Tai.  
"My theory is the aliens are leading us to their mother ship." Izzy remarks.  
"I hope not, I think I'm allergic to aliens." Joe complains.

"Ahhh! Owww!" TK shouts as he trips on a root.  
"There you go, good thing that wasn't a snake." Tai says helping the child up.  
"You ok TK?" Matt asks worriedly running up to his brother.  
"Yeah I'm fine, Say there aren't really any snakes are there?" TK asks hopefully.  
"No just lots and lots of digimon." Biyomon replies.

"Don't worry TK, if any snakes or angry digimon come by I'll protect you." Patamon comforts.  
"Thanks Patamon, you're the best!" TK laughs pulling his friend into a hug.  
"We've been here for days now, and still haven't found any form of intelligent life." Tai says sitting down as the group rests.  
"Hey, is he saying digimon aren't intellegent?" Biyomon says offended as she nuzzles Sora.  
"No, not at all..." Sora replies feeling a bit uncomfortable with the digimon's affection.

"I wish Biyomon would nuzzle me like that." Gabumon whispers to Agumon by a tree.  
"Well, maybe she will if you tell her how you feel." Agumon grins.  
"Oh no, I can't do that. What if she doesn't feel the same?" The horned dog replies shyly as a blush creeps onto his face.  
"I know that feeling." Agumon says unknowingly telling his pal about his crush.  
"What do you me-" Gabumon begins when a strange humming sound fills the air.

"What's that noise?" wonders Tentomon. "Look! Up there!" Palmon shouts pointing at the sky as a black circle flys by.  
"It's the mother ship!" Izzy exclaims. " It looks more like some kind of flying gear!?" Tai comments as it crashes into a mountain.  
"Izzy, did you order a giant gear to fix your computer? Haha." Jokes Gommamon. After a bit of walking the kids find a desert full of telephone poles.  
"The sand's getting in my socks!" TK complains. "Well, maybe you should put your shoes back on." TK's brother advises.  
"My head is baking..." Palmon complains as her flower wilts. 'That's not good...' Agumon thinks worriedly.

Thankfully, Mimi gives Palmon her hat to keep cool. "Hey, I just noticed something! None of these telephone poles are connected!" Sora realizes.  
"Wow, You're right, say does anybody remember the phone boothes and the RV?" Mimi questions.  
"Yeah, Why what about them?" Tai asks wondering what that has to do with anything.  
"Just wondering if anybody remembered. Oh, you'll never guess what the heat did do my watch!" Mimi replies.  
"What's that?" asks Joe. "It melted all the numbers off!" Mimi replies showing the gang a compass.

"Mimi, either the dessert turned it into a compass, or you have a lot of compasses." Tai sweatdrops.  
"I think maybe the heat's getting to her, like the metal in the sand's getting to the compass." Izzy whispers as the compass spins wildly.  
"Hey, what's that over there? It's a village!" Tai exclaims looking through his telescope.  
"I hope they have food, I'd even eat broccoli at this point!" TK exclaims hungerly.  
"What's broccoli? Is that a joke?" Patamon questions. "No, they're yucky green vegetables, they kind of look like tiny trees." TK explains to his partner.

At the village, our heros are bombarded with questions from the native Yokomon.  
As the crew drink from the fountain, it dries up and spews flames sending Tai into a panic.  
"Funny dance Tai, is that supposed to make the rain fall or the fire stop?" laughs Mimi.  
"Something must've happened at the mountain where we get our water and our friend Meramon lives." One of the Yokomon say pointing toward the mountain the black gear hit.  
"Meramon?" What's he look like, Nevermind! He's coming this way! And boy does he look mad! And... in pain?" Tai warns looking through the telescope.

"Everybody take cover in that abandoned ship!" everyone shouts as they all head for the fallen ship.  
"I'll stay here and make sure all the Yokomon make it." Biyomon says once they reach the cliff.  
As everybody makes it in the ship, Meramon catches up. "So, you think you can just come here and destroy things? Well I've got news for you, you big bully! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon cries launching her attack, but the fire only makes him bigger.  
The large fire man then sends Biyomon tumbling down the hill. "Oh no!" Gabumon gasps in horror.  
'I'm supposed to be her partner, she needs me!' Sora realizes as she learns she cares about the digimon.

"I'm coming Biyomon! Sora screams as she runs out of the boat.  
"Sora, Wait!" Tai calls in concern. As Sora runs closer and closer to the danger to protect her friend, her digivice begins to glow.  
" **Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"** says the now giant phoenix.  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon calls as several fireballs are sent at Meramon.  
The flurry of fire dislodges a gear inside the fire man, the same one that crashed into the mountain.

"What happened?" Meramon questions holding his head.  
"Why did you attack our village?" Ask the Yokomon.  
I'm sorry, The last thing I remember was getting hit by a flying gear, it almost felt like someone was controlling me..." Meramon says sorry for all the trouble he's caused.  
"It's okay, all that matters is that everyone's okay. This calls for a feast!" The Yokomon declare happily.  
And so, before leaving the village, our heros have a healthy banquet of seeds.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 5 **Kabutarimon's Electro** fyingly **Shock** ing Surprise

"We've been here already!" Joe complains as the gang continue through the desert.  
"You mean we've walked across the whole world? Can't be, I know I can't walk that far!" Mimi whines from exaustion.  
"Yes! I finally got my computer working... rats the battery's dead!" Izzy sighs in disbelief.  
"Let me try! You just got to give it a good whack!" Tai says as he grabs the computer and begins hitting it.  
"Stop! You're going to break it!" Izzy cries snatching the computer away. "Whatever..." Tai begins when he spots smoke in the distance.

"Hey, look it's some kind of factory!" Tai exclaims running toward the smoke.  
"Maybe somebody there will know what's going on!" Matt says hopeful.  
"Or even better maybe they know of a way home!" Mimi cheers.  
As soon as the digidestined and their Digimon enter the building, the doors close and lock.  
"It won't open!" Matt says banging his fists against the door.

"Way to go Tai, You got us trapped here!" yells Sora.  
"Hey, don't look at me! How was I supposed to know the door would lock on us?" defends Tai.  
"Why noy just climb the wall?" suggests Gommamon. Tai then begins to climb up the wall, only to slide back down.  
"It's no use... " Tai sighs. "Hey, guys come look at this!" TK calls.  
Following TK, the gang come across machines building something just to take it apart again.

"It looks like this place runs itself." Matt comments.  
"What's the purpose of building something if they're going to take it apart?" Joe asks confused.  
"I don't know, but isn't it neat?" TK asks playfully. "This place..." Agumon murmers.  
"What's up Agumon?" questions Patamon. "I've heard of this place, this factory demonstrates the Digimon life cycle, as well as Digivolution." Explains the fire dino.  
"How's that work?" Izzy asks intrigued. "We Digimon, we digvolve and get bigger and stronger." Palmon begins ponting at the section building the strange machines.

"But we also degnerate, or dedigivolve, and get smaller and faster." Biyomon adds pointing to the section taking the machines apart.  
"Not only that, but Digimon don't die, we just get reconfigured and start back from a digiegg." finishes Agumon.  
"Cool, so Agumon, since you know about this place, do you know a way out?" Tai asks his digimon partner.  
"Not a clue..." Agumon sighs folding his arms. "We're doomed." Joe says assuming the worst.  
"But I do know, that a digimon named Andromon lives here, he'd probally know of an exit." adds the orange dino.

"Well, let's go find this guy then!" Matt replies as the gang decide to split up to widen their search.  
After some time Izzy finds the factory's power source... a giant battery!  
"Prodigious! If I could hook my computer up to that battery, It should work for years!" Izzy says in excitement.  
"Hey Izzy, there's a door here." Tentomon says pointing to the door on the battery.  
Meanwhile, the other group find Andromon under a pile of gears.

"That's Andromon!? He looks like a robot from a science convention!" Tai jokes.  
"Whatever, he needs our help!" Joe adds as the group try to pull him out of the rubble.  
The crew get him out of the mess, but the robotic digimon is still out cold.  
"You think some water would get him moving?" Mimi asks. "He's a robot, he'd short circuit." explains Joe.  
"He just needs a good whack!" Tai says as he gets ready to hit the robot, only to be stopped by his friends...

But what the crew didn't count on was for Agumon to attempt to hit the digimon as well.  
"Rebooting..." Andromon stirs as Agumon's claws hit the metal. "He's awake!" Sora chimes.  
"Must destroy intuders! Lightning Blade!" Andromon calls firing a crecent shaped beam toward the heros.  
"We must of caught him at a bad time!" Tai says as they jump out of the way.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cries launching a fireball at the metal above Andromon, causing it to fall on the robot as they make their escape.

Meanwhile... "Prodigious! This battery runs solely on code! I wonder if I can crack it?" Izzy ponders as he opens his now fully charged computer, and begins typing in the code.  
As the code is entered, a map of File Island and the entire digital world appears onscreen. "Izzy! Help! I'm dancing like crazy!" Tentomon panics as if he feels he's on fire.  
"What's going on with my digivice? Is it short circuiting?" Izzy ponders as the device glows. Seeing Tentomon in pain, Izzy shuts down his computer to help his friend, when Tentomon and the digivice return to normal.  
"Phew, well, that's a relief." the electric ladybug says calming down. "Yeah, but still, what happened... Nevermind I made some intresting discoveries, the data I've deciphered, contradicts my alien theory entirely!" Izzy says as he begins to look for the others.  
After some searching, Izzy finds his group. "Guys, you'll never guess what I've discovered! This digital world, and all of the digmon, they're complety made of data! It's alive!" Izzy exclaims as the other group catches up.

"Everybody run! Andromon's behind us and boy is he mad!" Tai exclaims running toward the others.  
"Must destroy intruders!" Andromon shouts as he emerges from the floor. The Digidestined begin to run, but TK trips and falls.  
"Gatiling Missle!" Andromon cries as two missles fire, one toward the fallen TK and the other toward the others.  
"TK!" Matt yells worriedly. "Don't worry Matt, I'm on it!" Gabumon cries running toward his master's brother.  
'That light...' thinks Izzy as Matt's digivice glows. **"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!"** roars the wolf.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon says launching an ice beam destroying the missile targeting TK.  
The remaining missile begins firing bullets as the gang franticly try to dodge them.  
"Now it's my turn!" Agumon shouts running into the gunfire. 'Tai too... I wonder...' Izzy ponders looking at his digivice as Tai's begins to glow.  
 **"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!"** Roars the large dinosaur as they destroy the missile with a tail swipe.  
Greymon and Garurumon try to battle Andromon, but the robot is just too much for them.

"They're getting creamed! They need help. Biyomon you need to digivolve." Sora begs her partner.  
"I wish I could, but I can't, I'm still wore out from that last battle." worries Biyomon.  
"Tentomon, I'm sorry, but I need to open that program!" Izzy says in realization as his partner nods understandingly.  
As Izzy begins typing, both his digivice and Tentomon begin to glow. **"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabutarimon!"** calls the giant bug.  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabutarimon cries launching an elecrtic ball toward Andromon. Together, the three champions release a black gear from the robots leg.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, that gear reprogramed me." Andromon apoligizes.  
"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here do you?" asks the digidestined.  
"If you want to leave the factory, then that path will take you to the sewers." Andromon says showing them the way.  
"Thanks!" the gang say as they make their way into the sewers. "Say Izzy, it was your computer that made Tentomon change right? TK asks.  
"Yeah." replies the red head. "Do you think you could turn Patamon into a superhero too?" Hopes the young boy.  
"It's worth a try... huh, nothing's happening." Izzy says in confusion as he types in the program.  
"Just whack it!" Tai says as he and Agumon charge toward the computer. "I thought I told you not to do that!" Izzy cries jumping out of the way, causing the duo to hit each other.  
"Don't you two think hitting stuff has gotten us into trouble enough for one day?" Sora scoffs as the gang head deeper into the sewers.

A/N After the next chapter, we'll start jumping around a little bit, I would've skipped this episode, but I wanted to include my theory about the factory...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 6 **In** The **Toy** Box

The gang are still in the sewers, when they begin singing to pass the time.  
"I have an idea, let's do some solo performances." Suggests Agumon.  
"Great idea." Tai says with a smile. "Let's start with... Mimi!" decides the fire dino.  
"Mimi!?" Everyone gasps. "Well... okay... Home, Home on the Range!" Mimi begins as everyone covers their ears.

"Where the buffalo roam!" continues Mimi. "Ignoring your drone!" Joe interupts in annoyance.  
"Sorry Mimi, but your singing stinks." Matt complains. "Really? But I've been taking singing lessons?" Mimi asks confused.  
"Did they help any?" TK asks sarcastically. "I mean it! Usually I'm a pretty good singer, must be the acoustics of the room or something." Mimi says angrily.  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Tai says sweatdropping. "At least someone agrees with me." Mimi cheers not realizing Tai was being sarcastic.  
Grlrlrrlrlrllr! "Uh oh, you hear that?" Gabumon asks worriedly. "Yeah, what is that?" questions Sora getting a bad feeling.

"Numamon... and lots of them..." panics Tentomon. "And they're coming this way!" Gommamon cries as the digimon begin to run.  
"Are they really strong?" TK worries as the gang catch up to their partners. "No, they're really weak." Patamon replies shivering.  
"Then why are we running?!" Tai cries wanting an answer. "Cause, they're one of the most disgusting digimon in the digital world." Biyomon squawks as the Numamon begin throwing digipoo at them.  
"This poo is bad, even for plants like me!" Palmon cries as they gang dodge the pink globs. 'I wouldn't mind being her gardener...' Agumon thinks quietly.  
"The exit is that way! If we can make it out, we should be okay!" buzzes Tentomon. "Good thing the sun was out." Agumon sighs as the Numamon flee after seeing the sun.

"That's a lot of vending machines..." Joe says his jaw dropping. "It's probably another trap." replies Izzy.  
"Trap or no trap, I'm thirsty!" Mimi cries as she runs to a vending machine. "Mimi, stop, I think the others are right..."Palmon advises the girl.  
"Hey, cutie, let's go out on a date!" laughs a Numamon coming out of the machine. "I wanted a soda, not a date with a short yucky slimeball!" Mimi wails.  
"Mimi, You probably shouldn't have done that..." Palmon sighs as if on cue it becomes cloudy. "If you won't date me, then we'll force you! Get her boys!" The Numamon cries as more Numamon emerge from the vending machines.  
"Here we go again..." Tai griefs as the chase begins anew. "I'm getting tired of running..." Joe complains as the gang decide to split up.

"Tai? Where did you go?" Agumon asks looking for his partner. "Agumon, is that you?" Gabumon questions emerging from the bushes.  
"Gabumon, and everyone else!" Agumon cheers as he notices all the other digimon... except for Palmon. "We managed to get away from the Numamon, but now we can't find Sora and the others..." Biyomon says fraught with worry.  
"You guys too huh?" Agumon says worried for his and his friend's partners. After a bit of walking, the group of digimon come across a giant yellow teddy bear.  
"Hey, Monzaemon, You haven't seen any humans around have you?" ask the digimon group. "They've joined us at Toy Town, Come and play!" Monzaemon declares as lasers begin firing from his eyes.  
" Something's wrong, Monzaemon would never attack us." Patatmon says worriedly. "Well that certainly isn't stopping him now!" Gommamon cries as the group run away.

After escaping Monzaemon, the group arrives at Toy Town. "Look there they are!" Agumon says pointing at Tai and the others playing with toys.  
"TK!" Patamon says affectionately cuddling the boy. "Get away from me!" TK shouts as he resumes playing with toys. "Tai, come on snap out of it!" Agumon cries slapping his partner who continues playing.  
"Oh no, It's like they're in some kind of trance." Tentomon worries not getting through to Izzy. " You no interrupt play time! Monzaemon think you need time out!" Monzaemon cries putting the digimon in a toy chest.  
"So, this is how it ends... locked in a toy box..." Gommamon sighs. "Don't think like that! We've got to get out of here!" Agumon says as he begins calling for help and shaking the chest.  
"Agumon, cut it out... it's cramped in here enough without you shaking the chest... Sorry Biyomon." Gabumon blushes as he's knocked into Biyomon. "It-It's okay..." Biyomon replies blushing.

Unknown to the digital group, Mimi and Palmon have just entered the town and finds the others being chased by toys.  
"He's not going to stop is he?" Gommamon sighs as Agumon continues calling for help. "Please don't mention Izzy..." Tentomon says sadly.  
Suddenly to everyone's surprize, they hear the door open. "Guys? Is that you in there?" Palmon questions. "Palmon!" everyone exclaims.  
"Yes we're all here." Agumon replies. "What happened?" Mimi questions. "We got seperated from the others, and when we found them here, Monzaemon put us in here." explains Patamon.  
"You two are the only ones left, you must defeat Monzaemon!" Gabumon pleads. "What!? Us? But what can we do? We're the weakest ones in the group." Mimi and Palmon gasp in shock.

"No, No you're not! We each have our own strengths and weaknesses. You can do it, I believe in you." Agumon says truthfully.  
"Okay... we'll try..." Palmon says unsure as the duo leave. Agumon... You don't really believe they can defeat Monzaemon do you?" Gabumon asks worriedly.  
"I do, they have potential. Each and every one of us has potential, and when we use our potential to it's fullest, nothing is impossible. And today, is their time to shine." The digital leader nods.  
"Spoken like a true leader." Gabumon says in awe of his best friend. Meanwhile, Mimi and Palmon are being chased by Monzaemon. "Build a wall!" commands the Numamon from before, as the Numamon group form a wall protecting the duo.  
"Numamon..." Mimi says worriedly as the wall crumbles and the sludge digimon are encased in heart bubbles. The moment Mimi realizes despite the Numamon's grotesque selves she does care for them, her digivice begins to glow.

"That's it! I may be a lady, but I'm not a pushover!" Palmon declares springing into action. **"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"** says the plant who is now a giant cactus with boxing gloves.  
Boom Boom Boom! "What's that noise? Gabumon asks hearing the thunderous footsteps. "Look, I think Palmon just digivolved!" Agumon exclaims looking through the keyhole seeing Togemon attacking Monzaemon.  
The captives watch helplessly as Togemon launches a Needle Spray as another black gear emerges from Monzaemon breaking their partner's trance and unlocking the chest. "See you guys, I told you you had it in you." Agumon says to the pair proudly after everyone's reunited.  
"Hmmm... I'm starting to think these black gears are more than just accidents." Tai says suspiciously. "Hey Mimi, can you teach me your secrets so I can find someone to attract with my charms sometime?" Palmon asks her partner referring to how the Numamon still wants to date her.  
'You already have my dear, you already have...' Agumon thinks with a smirk as Monzaemon gives the gang a ride in his heart bubbles.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chapter 7 The **Face** of **Evil**

Due to a mysterious avalanche of rocks, the gang has escaped Ogremon and Leomon and now find themselves in a forest ontop of Infinity mountain.  
"I'm almost certain that avalanche was no accident..." Tai murmurs still thinking how close they were to beating the duo.  
"Come off it Tai, what's happened happened, no use dwelling on the past." Sora sighs as Tai's been going on about it for the last five minutes.  
"But why would Leomon attack us like that? I remember when he used to stop by and read us stories." Patamon ponders flying in the air before perching on TK's head.  
"What I really want to know is why he would help Ogremon, The two are mortal enemies after all. Tentomon says buzzing about.

"You don't think one of those nasty black gears got him do you?" Biyomon says in concern.  
At the mention of the mysterious black gears, Joe stops in his tracks.  
"Speaking of which, I just remembered!" Joe exclaims as everyone turns towards him.  
"What's up Joe?" Matt asks quizzically. "When me and Gomamon were climbing by ourselves, we saw a bunch of black gears coming out of this very mountain!" The blue haired boy exclaims.  
"Then that must mean the cause of all these problems lie somewhere on this mountain!" Realizes Tai.

"I kind of feel bad about having to fight Unimon, much less Leomon..." Gomamon frowns not wanting to fight his friends.  
"Um, not to be a downer but before we go looking for fights, shouldn't we find somewhere to sleep for the night?" Mimi adds looking how late it is also unsure if they're ready to face the source of the black gears.  
"Mimi's right we need to be in top condition for this, I mean look how tired our digimon are." Izzy responds pointing at the digital monsters who look like the could collapse any minute.  
"I'm not tired Mimi, really!" Palmon feigns faking tiredness before collapsing into a circle with the other digimon.  
"Hey guys, Look! It's a mansion!" TK calls from the bushes revealing a rather nice and elegant looking building.

"This place should be on your map." Agumon says to his partner.  
"Yeah, but if you remember you burned it." Tai says to the fire dino with a somewhat annoyed glare.  
"Heh... oh yeah..." Agumon says sheepishly.

(Flashback)

"He's gaining!" Agumon cries as they're being chased by Leomon.  
"Oh no my map!" Tai cries as his paper of doodles flies out of his pocket.  
"Tai, Look out! Pepper Breath!" Agumon cries instinctively before launching a fire ball at the lion man and burning the 'map' as well.  
(End Flashback)

"Sorry about that... but like you said Tai, at least it didn't fall into enemy hands." Agumon apologizes again.  
"Even if that map showed where we were going the only thing the enemy would get from that is a headache!" Sora argues at Tai's bad map making skills.  
The group then briefly stop and imagine Leomon holding the map looking at it before crumbling it up and throwing it away and holding his head, before entering the mansion.  
"Whoa, what a pretty angel picture." TK says gawking at the artwork on the wall. "What's an angel TK?" the little flying digimon asks his partner curiously.  
"An angel is someone who watches over and protects you... kind of like you guys." The young boy replies as he puts his finger to his chin.

"I smell food!" Gabumon exclaims hungrily. After furiously and excitedly chasing the horned dog into the dining room, the gang are met with a large assortment of food.  
"Time to chow down!" Everyone exclaims as they begin devouring the banquet. After finishing their feast the group takes a hot bath.  
"Nothing like a hot bath after a warm meal." Matt sighs in relaxation. "Um... mind if I join you...?" Joe asks embarrassed.  
Tai and Matt then respond by throwing Joe into the water. "Hey, Where's Gabumon?" Patamon questions looking around.  
"He's... shy..." Agumon replies staring at the doorway knowing his best friend is standing in the hallway.

Meanwhile...

"I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time." Mimi sighs in relief.  
"I've never felt this relaxed." Sora adds soaking in the tub.  
"You said it sister." Gomamon replies lazily floating by.  
"AHHH! Gomamon!?" the four girls exclaim in shock at the boy with them.  
"Get back on the boys side!" Palmon wails angrily as she uses her Poison Ivy to throw the seal up to the boys.

"Where'd you come from!?" Tai exclaims at the seal digimon that landed on his head.  
"I got on the wrong side..." Gomamon says dizzily with swirly eyes while the other laugh at the incident.  
'Wait... If the girls are down there then... why would someone build a building like... Come to think of it...' Agumon realizes as he stops laughing to think about the design flaw.  
"I'm... going for a walk..." Agumon says getting out of the water. "Okay but don't be too long." Tai calls as he splashes the others.  
"You okay pal?" Agumon asks putting a hand on Gabumon's shoulder as he steps out into the hallway.

"Yeah... I just don't think I'm ready to take a bath with... so many people... and you know how I don't like to get my fur wet." Gabumon sighs.  
"I understand... um... I need to have a talk with the other digimon, one by one for precautions, so can you meet me out front in a few minutes?" The orange dinosaur says after comforting his friend.  
"...Sure..." Gabumon answers tensing up noticing the seriousness in the digimon's tone. After a few minutes, Agumon has discussed his concerns with all the male digimon.  
"...'gulp' Now for the girls..." Agumon gulps as he remembers what happened to Gomamon. "Well, It's now or never..." Agumon murmurs as he comes to the door of the girl's bath.  
Knock Knock Knock. The noise of the fire spitting dino knocking on the wall causes Sora and Biyomon to cease their splash fight and Mimi and Palmon to awaken from their nap.

"What do you want!?" Mimi scowls as they all stare at the digimon politely covering his eyes.  
"Um... Sorry to bother you... but I need to have a digimon to digimon meeting... so if it's not too much trouble... could Biyomon or Palmon please meet me outside...?" Agumon says somewhat nervously before leaving.  
A couple of seconds pass as everyone blinks staring at the empty doorway where Agumon once stood. "Haaah... I guess I'll go first..." Palmon sighs as she gets out as she was just getting content.  
"This'd better be important! I was just starting to relax!" Palmon shouts glaring at the dino as she steps outside the building.  
"Well... it might be kind of hard to relax after what I'm about to say..." Agumon says apologetically with a fake smile.

"Huh, What do you mean?" the plant digimon asks in a softer tone.  
"Well after your little 'incident' with Gomamon, I started thinking who would build a mansion all the way up here... and then I remembered supposably nobody's ever made it to the top." Agumon begins.  
"What's your point?" Palmon questions tilting her head. "Well, If nobody's ever made it up here, then there shouldn't be a house here, and then I started to think about all the other strange things we found like the vending machines and the telephone poles, afterwards we were shortly attacked." Agumon explains.  
"So you think this place may be a trap!?" Palmon gasps in understandment. Yeah, I'm starting to think whoever's behind these black gears put all that stuff there to lure us in... I didn't want to inform the Tai and the others since they all seemed to be having fun..." admits the fire dino.  
"Yeah... that's a good point..." Palmon says somewhat disappointedly remembering their human friends happiness. "Now I can't say for certain this place is a trap, but just to be safe don't let your guard down." Agumon nods.

"Right, we've got to protect everyone." Palmon nods with a ready to fight face while being worried about Mimi.  
"Just in case, I picked some berries from the nearby forest to keep our energy up." Agumon adds offering the plant a handful of red berries.  
"Thank you." Palmon says inbetween mouthfuls to their team's leader. "Okay, that's all I needed..." the orange digimon says concluding the meeting.  
"Okay, see ya." Palmon says somewhat cheerfully. "Oh... and Palmon..." Agumon says sheepishly. "Mmmm, Yeah?" the girl asks looking back.  
"Ummmm... Don't forget to send Biyomon out so I can inform her." 'Darn it... I couldn't do it..." Agumon says mentally kicking himself for not confessing his feelings.

"Okay Biyomon, Your turn." Palmon says as she rejoins the other girls.  
"Okay." Biyomon replies before flying into the hallway curious about what's going on.  
"So... what did you two talk about?" Mimi asks wanting some gossip as her digimon sits down beside her.  
"Sorry Mimi, Digital ears only." Palmon laughs before resuming her nap. "Oh, Come on!" Mimi pleads.  
After finishing up their bath, the digidestined go to sleep.

"Man, I got to go to the bathroom." Tai rubs his eyes as he gets up.  
"Hey Tai, wait for me." Agumon calls as his tamer heads out the door.  
After finishing his business, Tai is patiently waiting for his partner to finish his.  
"Are you almost done in there?" Tai asks after a few minutes growing impatient.  
"...To be honest... I didn't really have to use the bathroom..." Agumon sighs from within the stall.

"Then what are you doing in there!?" the goggle headed boy exclaims.  
"I just have a lot on my mind... that's all." says the fire dino.  
"Like what?" Tai questions in concern. "Well... for starters that Ogremon character was pretty scary... and..." the fire lizard admits unaware that said digimon is hiding in the stall next to him.  
"And?" Tai asks again as Agumon had cut himself off. "Tai... do you know anything about girls?" Agumon sighs.  
"What!? Ummm... I don't know... maybe... why?" Tai replies having almost tripped as the question caught him off guard.

"Well... there's this girl I really like..." Agumon blushes.  
"Mind telling me who?" Tai asks with a smile.  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Agumon says embarrassedly.  
"Well... I can't say I know much... but if you ever need help I'll do what I can." Tai consoles his partner.  
Meanwhile Ogremon is trying to stop himself from laughing at what he just heard.

"Thanks Tai, you're a real friend." Agumon sighs feeling a bit better as he steps out of the stall.  
Suddenly Ogremon literally jumps out of the stall next to them.  
"Ahhh! Look out Ogremon's here! Tai yells trying to get the others attention when he runs into Leomon.  
"Trying to escape digidestined?" a figure standing on the handrail on the other side of the room screeches.  
"Oh no, That's Devimon! They say he invented the nightmare!" Agumon panics.

"Ahhhhh! What's going on?!" everyone screams.  
Tai turns toward the screams and sees that the building has disappeared and everyone's bed is flying around.  
"This is where the digidestined will meet their end!" laughs Devimon.  
"What are you talking about? we're just a bunch of kids who got sucked into your world!" Tai says trying to negotiate.  
'Digidestined? Agh! Why didn't I see it before!?' thinks Agumon as he remembers the tale Leomon told them long ago.

"Your pathetic excuse for a lie is useless! I know you're the digidestined sent to stop me, Those digivices of yours are powerless in anyone else's hands! Now it's time to meet your end!" Devimon exclaims as he leaps towards Tai with sharpened claws.  
"I don't think so! Pepper Breath!" Agumon wails launching a fireball at the devil man. "But how? All that food was just an illusion, how can you have energy to fight?" Devimon gasps after blocking the attack with his staff and leaping back to the handrail.  
"I saw right through your little trap, Get him everyone!" Agumon commands as the other digimon leap off the flying beds into battle.  
The fighters launch a flurry of attacks, However, Devimon blocks them all and sends the digimon back to their beds with a swipe of his hand.  
As their friends beds are flying toward the many broken off pieces of File Island, Leomon has Tai cornered.

"No, I won't let you hurt Tai!" Agumon shouts standing infront of Tai with open arms glaring at the lion man helplessly having already used up all his energy.  
Just when Leomon is about to slice the two up with his sword, Tai's bed which had been hit by one of the heroes stray blasts crashes by the defenceless duo.  
Tai's digivice falls from the bed right infront of the possessed lion, at which point a bright light emerges from it dispelling Leomon's darkness freeing him from Devimon's control.  
"You are our only hope, you must find and reunite with the others! Be careful digidestined, only you can defeat Devimon!" Leomon cries plunging his sword into the cliff causing Tai and Agumon to float safely away from Devimon's evil grip.  
Several hours pass as the duo float helplessly in the ocean. "It's starting to get cold..." Agumon shivers as the temperature becomes freezing.

"Well, at least Joe's not here, he'd probably complain that his nose is running." Tai jokes looking at the chunks of ice floating in the water.  
"You know Tai, it's not very nice to make fun of our friends... even if they aren't around..." Agumon says in concern.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right... although, I bet Palmon would turn into a frozen vegetable." Tai apologizes accidently doing it again.  
"I said THAT'S ENOUGH TAI!" Agumon shouts more forcefully this time. "Okay, okay, I'll stop geez." Tai apologizes again as a bead of sweat trickles down his forehead.  
"Good... now we just need to figure out how to find everyone." the dino replies more calmly to his partner, who is completely unaware that he hit one of his digimon's nerves by talking about the plant digimon like that.


End file.
